Lines of Death
by BLAYNK
Summary: The black lines going down her cheeks were a mystery to everyone, but she was pretty sure what they meant. With a contract to marry Lord Slytherin, Tom Riddle, Henrietta will do what she must to keep her magic and make it through her first year at Hogwarts where her new husband teaches. Fem!Harry Potter, HP/TRJ Chapters: 1/13


**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, England.**

**July 4th of 1991 at Noon.**

"Miss Potter?" The man approached her and her godfather, nodding to them both. "Lord Black."

"Lord Slytherin." Sirius nodded to him. "You have been summoned by the goblins as well?"

"Yes, they led me here." Tom said, looking down the the girl. The black lines gave her an eerie look and it made him curious as to what had happened. He remembered the marks on her when Dumbledore had first brought her to Hogwarts before trying to send her to live with muggles. He now saw that the marks had grown down her face, more noticeable with the unnatural paleness of her skin.

"Merry Meet, Grentle." the girl whispered as a goblin wandered in.

"Merry Meet, Miss Potter." The goblin, Grentle said nicely to the child. "Lord Slytherin, Lord Black."

"Merry Meet." The two men said, sitting in the chairs that the goblin offered to them.

"Let's adjourn." The goblin started. "It has come to my fellow goblins and mine attention that a marriage contract between the House of Slytherin and Gryffindor has become active. We are not sure why, but the contract was very specific that it must happen soon. As Lord Slytherin is the one of last descendant of house Slytherin, and Henrietta here is the last descendant of many houses including Gryffindor and the other last descendant of Slytherin that it pertains to both of you."

"Harry's only ten." Sirius protested, looking down at his adoptive daughter. "I won't allow her to marry."

"Be that as it may," Grentle said nastily to the former Gryffindor. "If she does not marry before the end of her eleventh birthday both Henrietta and Lord Slytherin will have all their magic and properties stripped from them. A date appeared on the contract last week, July 31st, 1991 the contract must be fulfilled."

"I like my magic Siri." The girl said softly, her hand coming down on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't think I'd be alive without it. With that said I would like to talk to Tom Marvolo alone."

"As you wish." Grentle stood from his seat behind the desk, He prodded Sirius up from his chair and out of the room with the man's protests.

"Miss Potter?" Tom asked after the two males were out of the room and the door shut gently on its own behind them.

"I know who you are Tom Marvolo, and I have some hesitancies to sort through before I accept the contract—magic stripped or not." She sat where her godfather had just been seated, placing her hands delicately on her lap. "While you were not the one who slaughtered my parents in front of me, you were there. You are not the only one with an eidetic memory, do not look so surprised. Just because you had on a glamour does not mean that my magic does not recognize yours."

"Carry on." Tom said after a moment. He looked at her with a bit better understanding.

"I need to know that you will not keep me from my inheritances, they are mine and I want the seats on the Wizengamot. And my seat as Light Dominion leader. You can not serve as both Dark and Light. It should also be understood that I will not bear any children until my body is older—the children would benefit better for it and we will both be able to live up to the expectations of the contract." She looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers together. "And I need to know you will not harm me."

"You'd be my wife I wouldn't do that." Tom said and looked intently at her. "Write up a separate clause, on the thirty-first of this month we will come here and sign the contract."

"I plan to take my runes, charms, and DADA masteries on the first of August. Before I leave for school I wish to take an inheritance test and become the head of house for all of them."

"Who am I to stop you?" Tom asked, leaning back lazily in his chair. "After we sign the contract we'll have the inheritance tests done, and we will have to notify the school."

"If it would please you I want to stay in my houses dorms during the week, during the weekends I will stay with you in your staff housing."

"Whatever you want. Inform you godfather, I'll set up the appointment with the goblins." Tom stood and helped the girl to her feet. While he didn't have many morals, the thought of taking someone who was still a child made his frown. He'd have to deal with it.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, England.**

**July 31st of 1991, 2pm.**

On the thirty-first, they found themselves in the same room. Grentle was once again before them, explaining what they would have to do to completely fulfill the contract, as well as the clause that Henrietta came up with. Both Lords were surprised by the lengthy in depth clause that the now eleven year old had come up with.

The clause that she had written covered all forms of abuse and physical violence. It also included all her possible estates and properties, as well as he titles. The clause even went as far as to say she got to choose how many children they should have and whether or not Tom got to name them. It also stated that they must discuss any plans with each other and not forbid either party to conform to any one way of life based on the other party's beliefs and morals.

Tom knew that he had no choice but to sign it now, he had not told the girl to clear it with him first and he very much wanted to keep his magic. It amazed him that she managed to get everything he owned should he break the clause in any way, and that he couldn't even seek intimate pleasure elsewhere? She was destined to be a snake. This clause covered everything that he could possibly do with her. Smirking, Tom signed the scroll the contract was on, feeling the magic take effect and waiting until the girl signed her name in small cramped writing. He was glad she wouldn't actually be in his class, any essay she wrote would be long.

"You may now kiss." Grentle said, looking over the contract one last time and duplicating both it and the clause she had brought. Tom looked to the girl standing before him, the pale lips that seemed to scream that she was freezing. She leaned in and pecked him the magic wrapping them both and binding them. Her lips were warmer than he thought, they were almost blue in their paleness and it made him antsy. An eleven year old girl made him antsy, his former master would laugh at him.

"The contract has been sent to the Ministry and your personal vault. May your vaults fill with gold." The goblin stated, wandering out and leaving them be.

"Will you be joining Sirius and I while I have the inheritance test done?" the slip of a girl asked, looking up at him as he stood.

"Yes. And I'll be going with you to get your school things." He decided, watching Sirius huff in silent anger. "We'll take it out of the Slytherin Vaults."

"Tiftal said to go down the hall for the test, they should be expecting us." Harry said softly, placing a hand on her godfathers arm. "I'll be back tomorrow night with you."

"You shouldn't be leaving in the first place." Sirius growled glaring at the other man like it was his fault.

"Be that as it may," Harry started looking between them. "It has to be done, after we finish buying my school things you're to meet Uncle Moony at home. You promised."

"I know." Sirius deflated. "My baby's growing up." He said wobbly pulling her to him.

"I've been more grown up than you since I was four." The girl said patting his cheek. "Tiftal is waiting." She reminded and led the two men down the hall to the inheritance offices. She entered the door to see Tiftal. "Merry Meet Tiftal."

"Merry Meet, Harry." The female goblin smiled placing a knife and scroll down in front of Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said politely, slashing her palm open quickly and letting the blood drip over the parchment.

**Name: Henrietta Lilliana Riddle-Potter-Black**

**Parents: James Charles Potter (Father) & Lilliana Petunia Potter nee Evans (Mother)**

**Sirius Orion Black (Adoptive Father)**

**Godparents:**

**Sirius Orion Black in the ways of Olde**

**Remus John Lupin in the ways of Olde**

**Narcissa Malfoy nee Black in the ways of Olde**

**Alice Longbottom nee Prewitt**

**Heir of:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Blood, Adoption)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Marriage, Soul-Bond, Blood)**

**Noble House of Merlin (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**Noble House of Le Fay (Marriage, Soul-Bond, Blood)**

**Noble House of Pendragon (Blood) – Last remaining member**

**House of Flamel (Will, Blood) – Left to Henrietta Potter by Nicolas Flamel**

**House of Leftle (Will) – Left to Henrietta Potter by Conrift Leftle (deceased)**

**House of Damback (Will) – Left to Henrietta Potter by Lila Damback (deceased)**

**House of Talliwag (Will) – Left to Henrietta Potter by Cormac Talliwag (deceased)**

**House of Evan (Will, Blood) – Left to Henrietta Potter by Liliana Potter nee Evans (deceased)**

**Soul-Bond: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Marriage: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

"This explains why the contract appeared when it did." Harry said quietly looking back at the two men. "I started my menstruation the day they found the contract, because we have a soul-bond it would have turned up—even if it had been void because of the large amounts of inbreeding that purebloods do."

"Which inheritances would you like to claim now?" Tiftal asked, pulling a drawer open.

"All of them that I can." Harry requested sliding the rings on and watching them transform as they merged together one by one.

Out on the street, the three looked down the street. "Where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked, looking down at his goddaughter.

"I'd like to get my wand first." Harry looked up at the both of them. "I want to get it out of the way until I can claim my other one."

"Very well." Tom said not questioning the girl on what her other wand meant. The walked briskly to Ollivander's shop and entered, Harry glancing all around in barely concealed wonder.

"Ah, Lady Henrietta Lillianna, I thought I would see you today young one."

"As did I Garrick Michael. I need the wand that is 11 inches long, made of holly and has a phoenix feather core." She declared to the man, allowing the measuring tape to do its thing and ignoring it. "It's on that shelf, eightieth box up from the floor." She pointed and the man went to retrieve it.

"Yes this'll do nicely, try it out." Ollivander opened the box and held the wand out. Harry picked it up and let her magic flow softly into it, causing Tom's wand to respond in delight.

"Brother wands rejoicing." Ollivander and Harry said together with small little smiles.

* * *

**Snake Pit, Unknown, Unknown.**

**July 31st of 1991 at 8pm.**

"We cannot leave this until tomorrow." Harry stated from the chair next to Tom in the small library. She closed her book and looked to her husband. A flush worked its way across her face making her look a little more healthy.

"We can not leave what?" Tom asked with a smug look at her, closing his tome as well and angling himself towards her.

"The...intimate correspondence of our wedding night." She said after a moment of hesitation. She fidgeted in her chair at his mirthful look, she took a breath and calmed herself. "It would be best to get that part over with before magic decides to take the responsibility upon itself."

"Intimate correspondence?" Tom snorted, he could tell he was married to someone young. "It's sex, just call it that."

"It is uncouth and...dirty."

"I can show you dirty if you want."

"No thank you." Harry stood and went in front of him. "I'm sure we have plenty of time for dirty later. I want to get this over with quickly before...before I can't."

"Before you can't?" Tom asked tilting his head in curiosity at her. Her eyes held a look of determination and he understood what she meant. She was embarrassed already and the longer they put it off the worse it got. "Fine." He stood and looked down at her. "I'll carry you." He picked her up bridal style, walking briskly to their room in the small bungalow. He plopped her on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Tell me if something bothers you." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her chastely.

"I will." She breathed out as he backed away a bit to give her space and gave her a rare small smile. "I like the kissing." She sighed as she leaned to press her lips to his, letting him work her mother open. The sudden chill that washed over her made her blush and look to the ceiling. He had vanished their clothing.

"I'll be gentle." He promised with a smile, kissing her again.

In the morning she was curled against his side, toes pressed against his calf seeking warmth. He kept still as she slept. It was still early, the sun just starting to come up and he smiled to himself. Being married to her might not be so bad after all. Although he thought of his slight disappointment at having to wait until she was ready to take her again. That stupid clause made him unable to go for someone else until then, but he could be patient.


End file.
